Sibling Rivalry
by tardychick
Summary: Nate and Michael are two boys from different worlds, oblivious to their connection until the death of Michaels's mother, Brooke. United only by the father they share. When their worlds collide, they find themselves trying to get the upper hand in whatever
1. First Day of the Rest of His Life

**Sibling Rivalry **

**Chapter 1 First Day of the Rest of His Life**

Mike sat on the plane, his book open in front of him. He once again picked up the book, "The rain poured down..." he heard the door open to the bathroom. He sighed as he again looked down at the book, "the rain poured down..." A picture of him and his mother during a rain shower filled his mind. He sat the book down on the tray in front of him. This is what happened every time he attempted to read. He would read one sentence, some thing would catch his attention, he would try reading it again, then his thoughts would wander to somewhere, some other time, a time where she was still alive. This would go on and on until he finally would give up and set the book down.

The voice of a woman came over the plane's intercom. They were just about to land. He knew he had no more then 30 minutes before he would have to face his new world. He didn't know much about it. He knew that his mother grew up there; she lived there until her family moved them out to CA. That is where he had been born just 7 months later. He knew that his father lived there as well as his Uncle, Grandfather, Grandmother, and Great Uncle. He didn't know anymore. Well he did know the name of his father. That was about all the information the social worker could tell him. She told him the name as he boarded the plane, and was told that his father would be waiting for him in Charlotte North Carolina when he landed.

Nathan Scott. He ran the name through his head again; he had heard that name a million times. One half of the famous Scott brothers. NBA's most famous players. Brothers that were only 3 months apart, and both played for the Carolina Bobcats. He also played basketball; he had played his entire life, since he was old enough to pick up a ball. He had the same last name but never even thought that he would be related or even the son of Nathan Scott. His mother had told him that his father did not know about him and he had been okay with that. Up until his mother's death, then it bothered him. His mother had left him to his father. He would have to fly across the country to live with a family that had only found out about him 4 days prior. He had no idea what they were like, or what they thought of him. He just wanted to be back in CA with his friends, with the people he grew up with. But his mother had made it very clear in her will that she wanted him to live with his father. Get to know him and his family.

He found this ironic; she wanted him to get to know that family that never even knew about him. But there was nothing he could do about it; he was only 15, about to be 16. He would have to live with his father until he turned 18. Two years, two years and one day. 761 days. 17,544 hours. 1,052,640 minutes. 63,158,400 seconds until he could be on his own. Until then he would have to be with his father, Nathan Scott.

He took a deep breath, the plane was now at the gate, and everyone was in the isle making his or her way off the plane. He just sat there, waiting until he had to get off. He saw as the last person was just about off before he stood and grabbed his bag off the floor. He took another deep breath as he made his way off the plane and through the gate. He walked through the gate door and took a look around, it was evening and the airport was filled with people. He noticed the sign pointing down the escalator for the baggage claim. He would have to meet his father outside of baggage claim that was the furthest anyone with out a boarding ticket could get. He had learned in school that it was for safety. They had done that only 21 years prior, 5 years before he was born. After the terrorist attack of 911. He was happy to have a couple more minutes to himself before he would have to face his father. He rode down the escalator and walked to baggage claim. His bag was the only one left on the conveyer belt. He grabbed his bag and made his way past security and towards the glass doors.

He noticed him right away, he knew exactly who he was. He stood there with his arm around a smaller woman. He assumed it was his wife, his stepmother. There was a boy standing next to him holding a small girl with curly auburn hair. Two girls looking around 12 or 13 stood on the other side of his father, next to the women. One of them was holding hands with a small girl; she looked around 4 or 5. He took a deep breath as he pushed the door open and walked through. He started walking towards them; it took his father only a second before he spotted him. He walked towards them stopping a couple feet away.

"You must be Mike." Nathan said as the young boy in front of him stopped walking. He held out his hand for him to shake. He really didn't know how this was supposed to go, it wasn't like there was a manual on this. "I'm Nathan."

Mike shook his hand, he could tell that he was nervous; he knew that it was a weird situation; it was weird for all of them.

After a moment of silence Nathan decided he should introduce Mike to everyone. "This is my wife Haley," he pointed towards the women that he arm was around. "And these are our kids." He pointed to the boy standing next to him. "Nate, and the little girl is Sarah. That is Jessica, Natalie, and Cynthia." Nathan pointed to each of the girls as he said their names.

"Hi," Mike didn't really know what else to say. All of them were his siblings, well half siblings. They all had the same father but different mothers. Their mother was this Haley women, his, his was Brooke Davis.

"Well Mike why don't we head home." Haley offered, she hoped that once they got home it would be a little more comfortable. She knew that if it was hard on them, it had to be hard on him. He had just lost his mother, and then had to fly across the country to live with people he didn't even know.

"Okay," was all Mike could say. It wasn't his home; his home was back in CA. His home was the house that he grew up in with his mother.

The car pulled up in front of a large house several stories high. It looked to have four floors at least. It had only taken them 15 minutes to get to the house from the airport. There was a large gate surrounding the yard and driveway.

His father turned off the car and opened the back door of the SUV pulling out his suitcase. Mike watched as Nate picked up the little girl out of the car seat and headed towards the front door of the house. He watched as one of the girls helped the younger one out of her booster seat. He followed his father into the house.

"Nate could you show Mike to his room please?" Haley asked as Mike stood near the front door. She hoped that Mike and Nate could get along, they were nearly the same age, and hoped that they could become real brothers.

"Sure thing mom." Nate replied as he made his way up the stairs. He walked past Mike and the suitcase still holding Sarah in his arms. "Can you grab the suitcase?" Nate asked motioning to the baby in his arms.

"Oh, yeah." Mike replied snapping out of his own world. He had forgotten for just a moment that he was in North Carolina not California.

Mike followed Nate up a flight of stairs, around a corner and up two more flights of stairs. He couldn't get over how big the house was; it felt like it just kept going. He was already on the fourth floor, and more then likely the house had a basement as well.

"How many levels are there?" Mike asked out of curiosity.

Nate turned around looking at the boy behind him; he had forgotten that he probably wasn't use to a house this big, from what his dad had told him he lived with only his mom. "It has 5 levels," he replied.

They walked down a hall with several doors on each side. They stopped at the last door on the right. "This is your room." Nate opened the door for Mike to enter.

Mike entered the room looking around, it was huge, it was at least 4 or 5 of his old bedrooms in CA. He had thought that his old room was pretty big, but compared to this one it was a dollhouse. Inside the room there wasn't much, a king size bed, 2 dressers, a couple shelves, a desk with a flat screen computer and two doors.

"That door leads to the closet," Nate pointed towards one of the doors. "And that door lead to the bathroom." He walked over towards the door opening it to reveal a huge bathroom. "My room is on the other side, we will share the bathroom." he replied as they walked back in the bedroom. "Well I better go and get her ready for bed, the kitchen is on the main floor, there is also a mini kitchen in the middle of each floor, um Mom and Dad's bedroom is on the floor below us, and the girls rooms are scattered throughout the house. If you need anything just ask dad." Nate started to walk towards the door but turned back to face Mike. "Oh, yeah, Sarah will more then likely wake up around 3am or so, she doesn't like sleeping through the night yet. Just thought I would let you know in case she wakes you up, she has a set of lungs on her as dad says. Sometimes she will wake them up downstairs."

"She doesn't sleep downstairs with them?" Mike asked. From what he knew babies normally slept in the same room as their parents until about 5 or 6 months, she looked only around 3 months.

"Huh?" Nate asked, and then it hit him. Mike thought that Sarah was his sister. "No, Sarah isn't my sister." he replied. "She's my daughter, she sleeps in my room for now." and with that Nate left the room through the bathroom.

Mike sat up quickly, sweat dripping off his face. He looked around the room trying to figure where he was. He had a horrible nightmare that had woken him up. He had dreamt that his mother had been killed in a car accident and that he had been forced by social services to move to North Carolina to live with his father. The father that he had never even known.

He glanced around the room, it was huge, and he didn't recognize it. That's when it hit him it wasn't a nightmare. It really had happened. His mother had been killed in a terrible car accident and he was in North Carolina in his father's house.

Mike looked at the nightstand on the side of the bed, the clock red 6am. It was now March 3rd 2022. His 16th birthday and he would have to celebrate it without his mother. Mike stumbled out of bed, rummaging through his suitcase for a pair of basketball pants to throw over his boxers. He headed out of his bedroom and into the hall. It took him a couple minutes to find his way to the stairs and towards the main floor.

As he made his way through the living room towards the kitchen he noticed all of the pictures on the wall. There were several of his father and his wife. There were also several photos of the whole family as well as single photos of each child. Mike also noticed a photo of Nate holding a very newborn Sarah in the hospital. He knew that Nate was younger then him, he couldn't imagine having a child at 15 and raising her.

As Mike neared the kitchen he could smell food already being cooked. Mike entered the kitchen and noticed his father sitting at the table with the newspaper and a mug of coffee.

"Sarah got you up already Nate?" Nathan asked without looking up. When he received no response he looked up, quickly regretting what he had said. "Sorry Mike, I thought you were Nate."

"That's okay, is he usually the first one up?" Mike asked as he made he was to the kitchen table.

"Yeah, Sarah's normally got him up between 5am and 6am. She's definitely an early riser." Nathan replied with a laugh. "So what's got you up so early?"

"Nothing really, just haven't been able to sleep that well lately." Mike asked avoiding eye contact with his father.

"Oh," was all Nathan could say. He really didn't know how to act around Mike. He had known him for not even 24 hours yet. "Is there anything you would like to do today? We need to get you registered for school, and get anything you might need for your room."

"I'm fine, I've got my basketball and books, so I'm good." Mike replied.

"You play?" Nathan asked in surprise. He hasn't expected Brooke to have Mike playing basketball.

"Yeah, ever since I was old enough to hold a ball I have been playing. I was on Varsity last year, our team won state.'

"Well I know Nate's team would be more then happy to have you on their team, they lost at state last year. I can guarantee you they would love to win state this year."

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Do you have any good bookstores near by?" Mike asked.

"That would have to be something to ask Haley or my brother Lucas, they're the readers of the family. Is there a book you want to get?" Nathan asked out of curiosity.

"Not in particular, it's just always been a tradition to get a book on my birthday every year and I thought that I should continue it." Mike replied. It was obvious that his father didn't know that today was his 16th birthday.

"Today's your birthday? I'm sorry Mike, I didn't know. How about the whole family goes out for dinner tonight to celebrate. Your choice. Tomorrow is Nate's birthday so we will go out where he wants tomorrow, but tonight is your choice." Nathan was caught off guard that Mike's birthday was only one day away from his other son. He couldn't believe how similar this situation is to his and Luke's. This time instead of Luke being three months older then him, Mike is only one day older to Nate.

Mike thought for a second, he couldn't believe that he was only one day older then Nate. It was weird, technically he was the older brother, but only by one day. "Yeah, sure." Was Mike's only response. He could go out to dinner with them, but right now they weren't his family, not yet anyway.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Tell me what you think of the story so far. I have the first 5 chapters written. I am in need of a beta. Someone to spell check the story and read the chapters before I post them. Please e-mail me if you are interested.

Tardychick06


	2. A New Type of Birthday

**Chapter 2 A New Type of Birthday**

Only 730 Days...17520 hours...1,051,200 minutes...63,072,000 seconds left until he could be on his own.

As Nathan entered his bedroom he could hear the water turn off in the shower. As if on cue Haley entered the bedroom her hair dripping a trail of water across the floor, and only a towel wrapped around her body.

"Today's Mike's birthday." Ever since they had found out about Mike's existence they had been on egg shells around each other. Neither of them really knew how to react or how to act around each other. It was of course 16 years ago and Haley had left him, but she had come back and they had worked things out. They had 4 kids together, and were happy, but neither knew how this would effect their relationship in the long haul.

"Oh, well we should celebrate. But we also have to remember it has to be hard on him, it's his first birthday without Brooke." Haley replied as she picked out her outfit for the day and started to change.

"Yeah, I told him we would all go out for dinner, his choice." Nathan walked across the room and sat down on the bed, watching as his wife changed. He still couldn't get over her beauty, even after 17 years of marriage, she could still take his breath away. "I figure we should treat him just like all of our other kids."

"Yeah, we can treat him just like our other kids. But the problem Nathan is that he isn't my son, he's yours. And he just lost his mother, the only parent he has ever known. Things are going to be hard on him, on the whole family, and we have to remind our selves of this at all times." Haley replied as she walked over to her husband and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Now I am going to go and see if I can't get his file transferred from CA so we can get him in school on Monday." And with that Haley was out of the room.

Mike walked through the third floor, just looking around at all of the photos and paintings on the wall. The whole house just fascinated him. The sounds of someone singing caught his attention, it sounded like a girl, or even a young women. Curiosity taking over, he decided to follow the voice and see where it was coming from.

He found the door open to a bedroom. The walls were a bright blue, with lime green accents all over the room. He didn't see anyone in the room, but he could still hear the voice. As he entered the room he noticed a girl standing in front of a music stand singing with her back facing him. It was one of the girls that he had met yesterday at the airport. It was one of his sisters. She looked to be the older one of the three girls. He thought her name was Jessica, but he couldn't be sure.

He listened to her sing for a moment, he couldn't believe the voice that was coming from such a small girl. Her voice sounded as she was at least ten years older then she really was. He listened for another minute before she finished.

She turned around expecting to be the only one in the room, only when she turned around she found that she wasn't. Her new brother was in the room, Mike. She really didn't like to sing in front of anyone but her family, it was weird knowing that he had heard her sing. Even though he was family, she didn't know him yet, and didn't trust him enough to let him hear her sing.

"What are you doing in here?" She meant it to be a question, but it came out as more of an accusation

"Sorry, I, I just heard you singing and I was wondering who it was, that's all. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just barge in here." Mike started backing up towards her door.

Jessica sat down her headphones on the music stand. "Did it sounds bad?" She asked.

He almost half expected her to yell at him, but she didn't. "No, not at all. I liked it. Where did you learn to sing like that?"

She thought for sure that he would know all about her family. That his mom would have told him all about the other half of his family. "You don't know who Haley Scott is?" She asked confused.

"Isn't that your mom?" he asked. He was confused as why she asked, of course he didn't know who her mom was, he had only been here a couple of hours.

"Yeah, but that's not what I meant. I mean you have never heard of Haley James Scott? She's one of the most famous singers of all time."

"No, I haven't. I'm not really big into music. With basketball and school, I've never really had time for anything else. I spend my free time reading."

"It's not that big of a deal, I guess I forgot that not everyone grows up with famous parents." As soon as the words left her mouth, she instantly regretted them. "I mean, um I forget that not everyone knows who my parents are. I mean your dad and my mom, no um, my mom and our dad. Okay so I have officially made a complete idiot of myself." she let out a small half smile hoping that he didn't take it offensively.

"No it's fine, Jessica right?"

She breathed a sigh of relief, she wanted to get to know him and was glad that she didn't ruin any chances of that. "Yeah, Jessica. Jessica Lynn Scott. Pretty bad name huh?" She asked sitting down on her bed.

"No not at all, I like it." he replied sitting down next to her.

"So what about you, what's your full name?"

"Michael Nathan Scott."

"Weird, Nate's full name is Nathan Michael Scott Jr. That's just too weird."

"It gets even weirder, our birthday is only one day apart. Mine is today, and his is tomorrow." Mike couldn't believe how much he and Nate had in common.

"I didn't know that. Happy Birthday. 16 right?" she asked.

"Yeah 16, but it's no different then turning 15."

"What are you talking about? You get your license at 16! I can not wait until I get my license, I won't have to ask for rides. And I can go to the mall with my friends and no parents."

"Yeah, but it's not like I can get my license any more."

"Why not?"

"Your dad has never seen me drive, it's not like he would want to let me get my license and drive his car."

"I know Dad would be more then happy to take you to get your license, he can't wait until Nate gets his tomorrow. I think he's more excited then Nate."

Mike thought about it for a moment, he really did want to get his license but he wasn't sure if it was worth asking his new father to take him. "I'll have to think about it. Thanks for the talk." And with that Mike left his new sister's room.

"Daddy! Are you in here?" Jessica asked as she entered her father's office. If he wasn't on the basketball court, the kitchen or with her mom, Jessica knew that meant he was in his office. He loved to watch basketball games with Nate on his big screen. It was just his hang out spot for when he wanted time to himself or just a quiet place for the game.

"Hey Jessica. Would you like to watch the game with me?" Nathan asked as he made room on the couch for his eldest daughter.

"No thanks Daddy, if you, Uncle Luke or Uncle Jake are not playing, what is the point of watching?" she asked him with a smile on her face.

"I knew I raised you right kiddo. So what is it that you wanted, just to spend time with your dear old dad?"

"First of all dad, I am no longer a kid, I am a teenager now. Second of all you are in no way old dad. I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well I was talking to Mike and he told me that he would really love to get his license today but he doesn't think that you would want to take him and let him drive your cars. I told him it wasn't true, but I'm not sure if he believed me."

"I'll go talk to him, why don't you go and play with Cynthia, I'm sure she would love someone to play with."

"Okay Dad." Jessica gave her father a kiss on the check and was off in search of her youngest sister.

Nathan stood outside of his oldest son's room. He couldn't believe how weird it was to think that Nate wasn't his only son, and he wasn't the oldest. Nathan knocked softly on the door and waited for a response.

"Who is it?" Mike asked from behind the computer.

"It's me, um, Nathan." He answered. He wasn't sure if Mike wanted to call him Dad or what yet, so decided that Nathan was the safest bet.

"Come in."

Nate walked in and dropped a pair of car keys on Mike's desk.

"What are these?" Mike asked picking of the keys and examining them.

"Car keys, I'll ride with you to the test, see how well you drive. On the way back we'll stop and you get to pick out your gift." Nathan turned around and headed towards the door. He knew that Mike would soon be following him.

"You're serious?" Mike asked catching up to Nathan on the way downstairs.

"Well yeah, it's your 16th birthday, you're suppose to take your test today aren't you?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to take me."

"Of course I do, I always said that I would take my children to get their license on their 16th birthday and you're the first one. So let's go."

Mike followed Nathan to the car and they were off to have Mike take the test.

"I can't pick one." Mike answered as they walked down yet another row of Viper's.

"And why not." Nathan asked as they continued to look for the perfect car.

"First off because they cost a whole lot of money, second off I don't think you should feel that you have to buy me things. Getting my license was more then enough."

"Okay so you have your license now you need something to drive. And like I have said before I want to buy you one. I am bringing Nate tomorrow to let him pick his out, so pick one or I will."

Mike looked down the row of cars, he already knew exactly which one he wanted. The 2022 Viper Convertible in Red. He just couldn't believe that the father he had known for all of 24 hours was willing to spend over 90,000 dollars on his birthday gift.

"So which one?" Nathan asked.

"The Viper Convertible, Red."

Mike pulled up into the driveway right behind Nathan, he still couldn't believe that he was driving his very own car. Not just any car, but a 2022 Viper Convertible. The only thing that could have made the birthday any better, would to have his mom with him.

Only 730 Days...17520 hours...1,051,200 minutes...63,072,000 seconds left until he could be on his own.

* * *

So here is chapter two. It seemed like most people enjoyed chapter 1. I am really glad. Ihave been working extremly hard on this story. I am looking for a beta though. This will be the last chapter I can post until I can find someone to spell check it for me. Please read and review. Tell me anything you like, don't like. What should change and what should stay the same. Just read and review what you thought. I enjoy reviews.

Tardychick06


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

I am stilling looking for someone to help with Spell checking before I am able to post chapter 3. And to answer someone's comment on them both getting their license on their birthday it is possible. I live in Minnesota and in my state if you have had for Permit for at least 6 months then you can get your licence as soon as you turn 16. You are also able to take your test up to one week before your birthday and not go to the DMV to pay for the hard copy until the day of your birthday. I am not sure what it is like in any other states, I know that MN is one of few that allow you to get your licence on your actual birthday or soon there after. Please if you would lie to see this story continue, I am in desperate need of a beta or just someone to help spell check.

Thanks again,

Tardychick06 


End file.
